bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Chomper's Dental
Chomper's Dental is the oldest of three dental facilities in the Medical Pavilion of Rapture. It boasts a grade 2 quality rating from the Rapture Medical Group. It was apparently closed before the Rapture Civil War. This is evident by the lack of advertisement. Also, the company logo has been taken down. This dental clinic is now slowly being flooded from a crack in the skylight. ''BioShock'' When Jack arrives in 1960, Chomper's Dental is locked with its key hanging just inside, requiring Telekinesis to retrieve. There are three rooms: the reception area; a supply room now used for storage; and an operating room. The reception area's desk remains mostly empty, with a Security Camera keeping watch. The register on the counter, having been looted long ago, sits idly by while constant flooding continues to fill the room. An EVE Hypo lies under the counter. The room to the east is used to store dental cabinets and chairs left after Chomper's Dental shut down. Some Antipersonnel Auto Rounds can be found on the floor, and Antipersonnel Pistol Rounds in the cabinet nearest the port hole. The back room was the operation room before the civil war, and contains a wall safe. Opening the safe, Jack will find eighty Auto Rounds, four Armor-Piercing Pistol Rounds, and two first aid kits. Some Electric Buck lies on a desk in the middle of the room. Gallery Rapture Key.png|''Chomper's Dental Office Key.'' Rapture Medical Group Logo.png|''Premium Care Service.'' Chomper's Dental Rception Desk.png|''Flooding is apparent in every room.'' Chomper's Dental Storage.png|''Most of the cabinets have been looted.'' Chomper's Dental Back Room.png|''The safe is guarded by a single Security Camera.'' Bugs/Glitches * The button to open Chomper's Dental is set to spawn a Splicer when pressed after obtaining the door key. As an oversight, the developers did not set it to a first-time-only event. As such, every time the button is pressed (after obtaining the key), it will spawn another Splicer. You can use this to your advantage by looting the many corpses after killing the Splicers. It is suggested to not press the button more than a few times before killing the spawned Splicers, as the game will begin to lag and freeze if too many Splicer AI are active at once. An image of the resulting corpse piles produced during this exploit can be seen here. **This was fixed on the PC with Patch 1.1, although not on the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Steam or Remastered version. Behind the Scenes *Although Jack is required to acquire the key before entering the clinic, there is no slot in the door or nearby console for the key to go. Instead, the doors are unlocked by pressing a button. *The skylight from where the flooding is pouring from is just beneath Twilight Fields Funeral Homes. *A texture mask for a Chomper's Dental sign exists in the game files as kure-allchompers_masks.tga. The mask is shared with the Kure-All sign, but no texture file for Chomper's Dental can be found. de:Chomper's Dental it:Chomper's Dental ru:Стоматология для обжор Category:Medical Pavilion Category:Rapture Businesses